The Mushroom Hunt
by Ageha Yume
Summary: Giotto and his guardians, plus Tsuna and his friends, was sent to a forest, where they received a letter saying that they need to participate in the Mushroom Hunt, or else, there will be a punishment. Fearing for their lives, they have no choice but to participate in the event. However, they will face many dangerous situations, will they survive at the end of the event?


**A/N: In this fanfic, Tsuna is not the tenth boss of Vongola, and Giotto and his guardians does exist, but in Tsuna's time period. Also, Giotto is the tenth boss of Vongola, and Chrome doesn't exist. This fic will mainly focus on these 14 individuals below.**

**Here are the ages for these characters:**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi: 17 Giotto: 20**

**Gokudera Hayato: 17 G: 20**

**Yamamoto Takeshi: 17 Asari: 20**

**Sasagawa Ryohei: 19 Knuckle: 22**

**Hibari Kyoya: 19 Alaude: 21**

**Lambo: 15 Lampo: 19**

**Rokudo Mukuro: 19 Daemon: 21**

**Some things to know:**

**"dialogue"**

_**'thoughts'**_

_**sound effects**_

* * *

><p>It was a nice, sunny day in Italy and the birds are chirping. It is the perfect day to hang out, but that day is also the day that creates the most terrifying memories to these 14 people...<p>

One Sawada Tsunayoshi is sleeping beside Giotto in his huge mansion when suddenly a loud crash sound ring in their ears. This sudden noise wake the whole residents in the mansion up. When they came down, still in their pajamas, they saw Gokudera Hayato, face down and there's a strange looking machine next to him. One thought all rush into their head: _It must be Tablot and Giannini's invention. Must be, since no one unlike them will make these weird machines that is almost guaranteed to fail._

"Gokudera-kun, are you okay?" Tsuna asked and help Hayato get up.

"Thank you and yes, I'm fine, Tsuna-sama, just tripped," he answered.

"Oi, Hayato, how can you trip over such an big object?" G asked mockingly.

"Shut up pinky, how would I know that this piece of shit appeared out of nowhere. When I walk in here, it is not even there!" Hayato retorted.

"My hair's not pink, it's red!" G shouted.

"Kufufufu, I'm very curious about this machine," Mukuro said.

"Nufufufu, I agree with my dear Mukuro," Daemon said. When both of them is together, it is just so creepy due to their creepy laugh.

"For disrupting our sleep, I'll bite you to death," Kyoya threatened and have his tonfas ready to strike at Hayato.

"I agree, we should put him to jail," Alaude said and have his handcuffs out, swinging it around. Both of them clearly is not in the mood since they dislike it when someone disturb their precious sleep, and tends to get in a very bad mood. One word, that puts you on their death list and you'll be dead in the next second.

"Now, now, calm down both of you. Let's talk about this machine first, it cannot just magically appeared out of nowhere, someone must have put it there," Giotto said.

"Your right, maybe someone wants to play with us," Takashi laughed.

"Yeah, this could be a possibility, if that is the case, I will be very interested in that game," Asari laughed as well.

"This must extremely be a challenge from someone, we must accept it as men!" Ryohei shouted very loudly.

"I extremely agree! We cannot back down from a challenge!" Knuckle shouted as well.

"Shut up turf top/ boxing idiot, you going to make our ears go deaf!" Hayato and G both shouted.

_'Though you two were shouting and loud as well', Tsuna inwardly said._

"What is that, octopus head/tattoo man?!" Ryohei and Knuckle both retorted back.

"Kufufu, I'll just press that green button on that machine while you guys fight," Mukuro said and pressed the green button. _Poof. _A greenish smoke filled the air and these 14 individuals landed harshly on the ground, while few of them didn't have the same treatment as others.

"Ite!" Tsuna winced as he landed on the grassy ground. _Eh? Grass? We're not in the mansion anymore? Where are we?_

"Are you okay, Tsuna? Are you hurt anywhere?" Giotto asked and checked for any injuries on Tsuna.

"I'm okay, Giotto, don't worry," Tsuna assured him. "What about you?"

"I landed on my feet, so I'm fine. I guessed years of tortu- I mean training helped me be more aware and alert of my surroundings. For that, I guessed my thankful for Reborn," Giotto answered. _Shoo_, and an arrow flew past Giotto and there's a note attached to it.

"The hell, who still use heart arrows, what are they, a cupid?" G asked in disbelief.

"Must be a retard," Hayato said. _Shoo_, and another heart arrow shoot by, this time, it landed near Hayato.

"What the hell?"

"What does it say?" G asked.

"It said 'I'm not a retard', the hell? Is that person near here?" Hayato look around and saw no suspicious person. _That person must be good at hiding, damn._

"Giotto, what is on that note?" Tsuna asked.

Giotto take out the letter from the arrow and read:

Dear guests,

You been invited to participate in this event, that is called Mushroom Hunt, and this event is all about finding mushrooms, as the name is self explanatory. In this area, there are many types of mushrooms in different colors and sizes, some are harmful while some are safe. Some are poisons and some are antidotes. Your goal is to collect all types of mushrooms, one for each type. But be aware, there are many dangers lying in the forest, so be on your guard at all times. Any injuries or deaths that happened in this event will not be held accountable on us, it is that person's fault for their carelessness.

P.S. Everyone must participate or else... a person name Reborn will hunt you down.

P.P.S. Here is suggestion: look at places unlikely to be found by others, and chances are, you will find a mushroom.

P.P.P.S. At the end of the day, a loud _honk _will be heard, and that is the signal to reach here for your results. Don't worry, a smoke bomb will be released into the sky to show you the way here. The person who collect the most mushrooms will receive an award. The award is a secret.

P.P.P.P.S. Losers will be punished, no exceptions. It is not the person who's last place, it is everyone who didn't win the event, will receive the punishment.

P.P.P.P.P.S. Good luck!

Sincerely,

Yours Truly

"That person loves to use P.S, it appear five times in this letter!" G exclaimed and other nodded.

_Shoo, shoo, shoo! _Big orange baskets was sent at each individuals' feet and it must be where they'll put their mushrooms in. However, there's a note attached to G's basket that said "So what? Got a problem with that, and there will be a bullet in through your brain."

"Hey, are we allowed to pair up with someone?" Hayato asked and another arrow came by. This time it said "Yes, at most with two people."

"Alright, so pair up with anyone you like," Giotto said.

"Giotto, why should we listen to this person? This can be a prank," Lampo said.

"But in the letter, it mentioned that Reborn will be after us if we don't participate, and I'm sure all of us don't want to be Reborn's victim. So, we have no choice but to do it." Giotto said and inwardly sighed. _Today will be a long day and my hyper intuition is telling me that something is bound to happen today and it is not good. _

"Okay, I'm with Tsuna, G is with Hayato, Takeshi is with Asari, Ryohei with Knuckle, Lambo with Lampo, Kyoya with Alaude, and Mukuro with Daemon. Let's go, and be safe, everyone," and so everyone walk in different paths. But they will soon face dangerous situations very soon...

Let the hunt begin!...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't know what is G's nickname for Knuckle, and Knuckle's nickname for G, so I made it up.**

**Hopefully, I didn't made too many mistakes, anyways, review! Tell me what you think about this fic!**


End file.
